This invention relates to a disposable ashtray.
It is well known that conventional tobacco ashtrays are generally made of metal, plastics and glass. With reference to FIG. 7, there is shown a conventional tobacco ashtray. As illustrated, the ashtray 200 is formed at the central portion with a recess 201. Spaced apart on the top surface of the ashtray 200 are a number of notches 202 for receiving the cigarette such that the tobacco ash thereof may be collected in the recess 201. However, it has the following five drawbacks:
1. Since the head of the cigarette is placed at a higher position that the recess 201, the tobacco ash is liable to drop out of the ashtray 200.
2. Since the inner bottom surface of the ashtray is flat, the cigarette will be easily extinguished on account of insufficient air convection if it is placed slantwise in the ashtray 200.
3. Even if the cigarette is placed in the notch 202, the cigarette will often become extinguished when the cigarette burns to the notches 202 because of lacking adequate air.
4. The cigarette is easily dropped down on the table top thereby being liable to cause fire accident.
5. It is necessary to clean after use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable ashtray which may mitigate and obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.